onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigress D Kira
Tigress D Kira is one of the characters in One Piece. She is the founder, captain and navigator of the Kira Pirates. She is notoriously known as the "Angel of Death" due to her devil fruit powers and her number of casualties in her wake with her crew. Appearance Kira is a slightly average height woman with brown almost tan skin with short messy black hair going to her shoulder blades, her bangs slightly covering her intense seductive blue eyes and wears a red rose in her hair. In the pre-timeskip, she dresses in a purple and black crop top with ruffled sleeves showing off her cleavage, a black spiked collar that she's had since she was five with six chains hanging from it, black skirt with skulls hangs from the hems and black boots. She also dons a short black and purple cimono coat that she wears open. While out on her own, she would wear a black cloack that conceals her identity. As a Vice Admiral, she wore her coat around her neck in the style like a cape. After the timeskip, Kira has grown taller and her hair now reaches past her shoulders almost touching her mid back. She maintains a slender figure and her breasts have a more large and rounded shape. Kira wears a cropped black leather jacket that she wears open, black mini skirt with black shorts underneath, and black lace up sandals. She also wears purple steampunk goggles on her head. As a child, Kira once had long hair that she wore in two long ponytails but had cut her hair due to being ridiculed for it. Kira's outfit as a child consisted of a red frilly midriff, black shorts and black knee length boots. Personality Despite having a non-empathic look on her face, Kira is caring, helpful and loyal when it comes to her crew and her serious yet perservering personality always wins over people creating allies. She is known to be extremely flirtatious towards those she can manipulate to do her bidding mainly due to her beauty. As captain, she is highly intelligent and is very serious on her part but can be laid back on certain events. Though the youngest member of her crew, Kira acts very mature to her age though there are moments she would have tendencies to become pouty and have explosive tempers but knows the errors of her actions. When she's battling Kira always maintains a calm yet serious look on her face. Kira is also known to be highly reckless in certain situations mainly during confrontations with enemies. She is known to be a sadist, enjoying the pain of those she kills or when inflicting pain on her enemies causing her to sardonaically smile over the screams of pain. Kira can be easily quick to anger if someone threatens her or her crew members, which can explain the number of casualties in her wake. Kira is also known to be very confrontational and scary to deal with when angered. Kira is known to intimidate anyone who dares to start a fight with her causing those to wither before her menacing glare. After the timeskip, she still maintains her menacing demeanor but has a more calm and cool nature. Because of the events that happened to Kira when she was a victim of slavery, she has a strong hatred towards the World Government and those who have high authority. She views the World Nobles are scum and a disgrace to the human race. Relationships Crew Kira is known to have a loyal and trusting relationship with her crew. Lula, Kira's best friend from her childhood usually hangs around her and have a sisterly like relationship towards one another. Mavis, Fallon, Arrow, and Jack also have high respect for their captain and are extremely loyal to Kira. Powers and Abilites Despite her size, Kira is a force to be reckon with in regards to strength. She is able to withstand severe blows to her body and can lift more than five tons with ease. Kira is very skilled in hand to hand combat, able to defeat her opponents and keep up with them when fighting. She can handle being beaten down to the point of being extremely wounded and is able to fight back with her immensive strength. Devil Fruit Kira is the consumer of the Mythical Zoan devil fruit, the Hito Hito no Mi Model: Angel. This grants her the power to become and use the powers of an angel. She is able to manipulate light to use as long or short range attacks with precise accuracy towards enemy ships or opponents. Kira also has the ability of flight which she uses when traveling or to protect her crewmembers. Her wings can grow to size to protect her from any serious damage. Kira can also use her powers to heal others but only uses it as an emergency. The only main weakness of the fruit is darkness powers. Attacks *'Impact': This attack is used when she absorbs light and aims it at anyone who stands in her way. *'Heaven's Fist': This is Kira's signature move where she uses light manipulation on her fist to deliver a strong blast anniliating her enemies. Haki Kira is shown to have two of the three Haki. 'Kenbunshoku Haki: '''Kira is able to sense the presence of anyone within miles from her and is able to dodge attacks with ease. Kira is known to predict the moves of her opponents. '• Haoshoku Haki: '''Kira is able to dominate those around her with just one glare. This was first awaken when Kira was 8 years old. How she was able to awaken it is both a rarity and a mystery. History Kira was born the daughter of a former Marine Vice Admiral Tigress D Loick and Lily D May, a late member of the Revolutionary Army. Mere seconds after Kira was born, her mother was killed by Akainu. Before he could harm the newborn Kira, he was stopped by Loick who managed to take her away before escaping to meet up with Dragon. Feeling the pain of losing his wife and unable to handle raising Kira, he dropped her off Baterilla Island to be raised by Mirai, a family friend of May. After living on the island for a few months, Kira was kidnapped and sold into slavery by the World Nobles. In the three years she was a slave, she came across the Hito Hito no Mi: Model Angel fruit that was held in a box by one of the World Nobles. Out of starvation, she accidentially ate the fruit grant her powers only to make her more valuable. At the age of eight, Kira was able to escape thanks to her powers and was able to find refugee on Dawn Island. There she was able to learn her powers and strive towards her dream to avenge her mother's death and become the next Pirate King. At 16, she enlisted in the Marines to find the man who murdered her mother while living a double life as a Pirate captain. Trivia *If One Piece was set in the real world, Kira would be from France. *Kira's favourite food is steamed pork buns and her least favourite food is deviled eggs. *Kira in Japanese meaning shiny, which falls perfectly with her devil fruit powers of light manipulation as an angel.